Krystal's Hangover
by general whitefur
Summary: A sequel to a previous one shot, Girls Night Out. Krystal wakes up the next day with a hangover, and it's up to Fox to nurse her through it. Read and enjoy, just a silly little one shot. Rated T for a brief bit of non-explicit steaminess.


A/N: A short little sequel to one of my old one shots called "Girls Night Out." Some of you might remember that one. A couple of things though, this is written in first person from Krystal's perspective, I've found that I enjoy writing my one shots in first person these days. Also, there are some references to another story, Pink and Blue. This is a reference to the love affair Katt and Krystal had in my head canon when they first met (before Fox and Krystal were an item). I know there are people who had negative feelings about that, if you don't like it, please just ignore it in your review. Also, there is a little bit of steaminess in this story, but there's nothing explicit so for now I'll be leaving it T.

Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

I wake up and my head is killing me. Serves me right I suppose, getting so drunk last night. There's no such thing as consequence free fun, that much I've learned. There is something else though that I feel as I wake up. Hot breath on my neck. I smile, the memory of Katt cuddling me to sleep last night coming back. Seems she fell asleep right next to me. I lay there, wishing my skull didn't ache so much, and wishing my tongue didn't feel covered in fuzz, and find myself remembering a time when I woke up with Katt's breath on my neck every morning. Or at least almost every morning.

They're pleasant memories. Katt was a wonderful lover when I first arrived on Corneria, sweet and caring, skilled, and always willing to be a friend whenever I needed it. There's a reason we're so very close, a shared bond that I'm happy to say will never go away. So many happy memories.

I don't get very long to lay there taking a trip down memory lane though. All of a sudden a loud, obnoxious sound cuts through the morning stillness and reminds me that I'm going to have a headache most of the day. "Goddesses." I whisper. "Make her stop."

My prayers are not answered, Fay continues to snore. A moment later I feel Katt stir behind me, and I roll over to see the pained expression of a hungover pink kitty. I've seen that face before, that much I can tell you. I smile and whisper good morning. She just nods and stretches very gently. Fay lets out another massive snore and we both look in her direction. Miyu apparently fell out of the chair last night, or Fay, sleeping innocently, ended up pushing her off. That being said my lynx friend is passed out on the floor, drooling on the carpet. If I weren't in pain this whole situation would be funny, so like one of those bad but undeniably funny comedies we all enjoy watching.

Katt rolls off the pull out couch we're sleeping on and manages to get her feet under her. Walking over to Fay she puts a hand on the little spaniel's shoulder and shakes her. Fay's eyes open and she lets out a yelp at the contact. My ears start to ring and I clutch my head. "Don't make noise." I say in a whisper, hoping she can hear me.

Fay just lets out a big yawn and looks over at us. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Katt and I both give her a death stare. She's speaking at a normal level, but to us it feels like being shouted at right in the ear. "Please." Katt says. "Whisper if you must."

Fay just cocks an ear and smiles. "Oh. You guys are hungover."

"Master of the freaking obvious." I say. "Why aren't you?"

"I never get hungover." She replies. Her happy, bubbly, friendly mood is to me the most disgusting thing I have ever experienced. "Come on, why don't I get all of you a tall glass of water. And where's Fara?"

"In the bedroom." Katt tells her.

Fay nods and gets up off the chair. She's about to head to the kitchen when she lets out another one of those high pitched dog yelps and goes tumbling to the floor. I wince at the noise and peak over the bed at her. She just looks up at me and says, "Who put Miyu there?"

"We put her on the chair with you." I tell her. "But it seems she fell off. Now, water."

She gets up off the floor and goes to the kitchen. I look at Miyu, drooling on the floor and looking peaceful. I shift my eyes to Katt, silently asking which of us is going to wake her. I don't want to move off this bed, and Katt seems to get that. Kneeling down she begins to shake Miyu. Miyu purrs, wraps her arms around Katt's, and begins pulling her to the floor. "What is she doing?" I whisper.

"I think she thinks I'm Panther." Katt says, panicking. "Miyu, wake up."

The lynx's eyes open and she gazes up at Katt. She looks disappointed. "My head hurts, and you aren't my hunky, sexy boyfriend. What am I doing on the floor?"

"You slipped off the chair we were sharing." Fay announces at a horrible, conversational volume. Does she never listen? "Drink this, all of you."

She starts handing out glasses of water, and I drink mine up. I do it slowly though, very conscious of the fact that if I drink too fast I'll end up throwing up everywhere.

Fara emerges from the bedroom, her face a study in distress. I try not to look at her too much, I can tell she's probably going to throw up at least once, and looking at her is making me want to throw up. "Where's my purse?" She asks.

"I don't know. Find it." Katt says, walking very carefully towards the kitchen.

Fara starts hunting for her purse and I bury my head back in my pillow. I'm starting to drift back to sleep when I hear something I definitely shouldn't be hearing. _"Krystal?"_

"Wha...Fox?" I look around the room. Where is he? Has he been here? "Fox? I swear nothing happened with me and Katt." I mumble. "Lemme go back to sleep."

"Krystal?"

"What Miyu?"

"Who are you talking to?"

I crack one eye open and then realize that I'm a telepath with a mentally bonded husband. "Oh." _"Fox?"_

" _Yes dear?"_

" _I have a hangover. Please leave me alone to die quietly."_

" _Alright. But do you need me to come over and pick you up?"_

" _That would be nice. And bring something for me to kill Fay with."_

" _Why?"_

" _She doesn't have a hangover and it makes angry"_

I can sense his amusement, at least I don't sense any judgement. " _Right. I'll be over soon. Love ya."_

" _Love you too."_

Fox cuts his link to me then. I doubt he's interested in being able to sense my disjointed, pained, and resentful thoughts right now. I feel someone tapping my shoulder and roll over to see Fara standing over me, holding something out in her hand. My nose twitches and I grab it the moment I recognize the scent. Ginger. Popping it in my mouth I sigh as I feel the burn of it beating back the nausea. Leave it to Fara to have just the thing for a morning like this. "You going to be alright Fara?"

The fennec sits down on the edge of the pull out couch, staying very rigid. "Probably not." She croaks.

I pat her on the shoulder. "Don't worry."

Apparently though my shoulder patting upsets the delicate balance of poor Fara's innards. She smiles a little weakly before getting up and sprinting for the bathroom. I cover my ears as the sound of heaving filters through from the bathroom, my own nausea returning. This is going to be a bad day.

* * *

"Come on. Just hold my hand, you don't even have to open your eyes."

I grab Fox's hand as he helps me out of the car. He has Marcus in one arm and my hand wrapped around the other. I groan at the sunlight. Even filtered through my eyelids it makes my head hurt. I stumble up the driveway, hoping the neighbors don't see. How embarrassing would that be? I can see the headline now: _Former Hero of Lylat an Alcoholic?_ or _Former Hero of Lylat Drinking Herself to Death?_ Goddesses, I should be more careful about that.

"Fox? Do you think we would still make front page news?"

He drops my hand and I hear him unlocking the door. "I don't know. Maybe. Don't worry, there's no one around right now. Everyone is at work."

"Oh. Ok."

The door opens and I manage to make it through without tripping. The air inside is cool and the smells of home greet me. My nose twitches at the scent of the leather furniture, as well as the lingering smell of Fox's and my own musk. Marcus's scent is also present. As the door shuts I open my eyes and take a look at my son. My little orange-blueberry. "He didn't give you any trouble without me did he?"

Fox just smiles and hands him to me. "None at all. He's a good boy."

"Mmm." I nuzzle him and nearly die of embarrassment as he recoils. My breath must smell terrible. Terrible enough he starts to cry. I yelp as the pain in my head is magnified by the sound of a kit's distressed wailing. My own distress only makes Marcus start to howl even louder. I hand him back to Fox and say, "Please make him stop."

I rub my temples while Fox pats Marcus on the back and bounces him a little. "There's ice packs in the freezer if you want one."

"Thank you."

I head for the kitchen, ignoring the mess Fox has managed to make in the one night I've been gone. I suppose it isn't that bad, but you know men. I reach the freezer and open it up. Of course when Fox said there were ice packs in the freezer he neglected to say which part of the freezer, and at the moment, with my eyes squinting shut because of the damn light bulb in this thing I can barely see. I do manage to find a pack of frozen peas, so I take that out and hold it against my head as I continue the search.

"Need help?"

"Yes."

Fox chuckles a bit and then hands me one of the ice packs. I give him the peas and he shuts the door. "So, anything fun happen last night?" He asks, his tone far too happy and normal for my tastes.

"Please, whisper."

"Sorry."

I walk over to the couch and lay down, closing my eyes. Fox closes the blinds, bless him. There is no worse enemy right now then the suns. Fox sits down and I rest my head in his lap. He feels warm, the perfect counterbalance to the ice pack on my head. He strokes my hair gently and I nuzzle into him a bit more. He shifts a little on the couch and I crack an eye open to look up at him. "What?"

"Maybe you shouldn't nuzzle quite so much right there." He tells me, a little flush on his cheek, though I can see the little smirk he gets these days when I do something like that hovering beneath the surface.

"Sorry." I say, and then proceed to nuzzle that spot one more time. I may be hungover, but it helps to tease Foxie. "We went to a strip club." I mumble.

"What?!"

"Ah!" I wince, glaring up at him. "Whisper."

He frowns and nods. "What? Really?"

"Sad we didn't bring you along?"

"Shut up."

I giggle. That makes my head hurt more and my stomach clench so I stop. "It was The Wild Animal. Katt's old place."

"Oh. That makes sense then."

"What did you do with Marcus?"

"He's in bed. Napping. He didn't sleep last night."

Fox yawns as he says that. If Marcus was up all last night I doubt Fox got much sleep either. "I thought you said he wasn't any trouble?"

"No more trouble than usual." Fox amends.

That makes sense. Marcus hasn't been sleeping at night for a week. One of those annoying sleep rhythm glitches babies get. "Want to take a nap, too?"

"Yeah."

And with that I drift back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to find myself in bed. I look at the clock on my bedside stand and frown. It seems I've slept a good four hours. I sit up and look around the darkened room. My nose twitches and I realize that I probably need a shower.

Fox walks in then, a glass of water in one hand and a glass of some blue liquid in the other. "Sports drink?" I ask.

He nods and sets them down next to me. I start to drink. He plops himself down on the bed and says, "Should I be worried?"

I glance at him. What does he mean by that? "About what?"

"It's just that I can smell Katt on you. Did you guys..."

I spit out the blue sports drink. "What! No!"

"Oh. Ok. Just checking."

I stare at him for a minute. He's never asked me something like that before. And I've never asked him. Not that either of us have ever had reason to. "Fox..." Then I notice something. A little twitch of his muzzle. "You're messing with me."

"Of course." He says, his smile showing. "I know you'd never cheat on me. I just wanted to make you do a spit take."

"Har har." After I finish both drinks I crawl over to him and rest my head on his shoulder. "I'm actually feeling a little better."

"That's good. You've always recovered pretty well. You didn't drink anything too strong last night did you?"

"No." I shake my head. "We started with some Zonessian pink rum, but after that it was just beer."

"A lot of beer?"

"Yeah." We're quiet for a minute. "I think I should take a shower."

Fox makes a show of sniffing the air before wrinkling his nose and saying, "That might be a good idea."

I swat him on the shoulder and head for the bathroom, stripping as I go. I can feel his eyes on me. At one time he would have run from the room at the slightest movement of me undressing. Then he got to the point where he would stay in the room but he wouldn't look at me. Now he just enjoys the view.

I open the shower door and turn on the water. A hot shower will feel so good right now. Once the water is warmed up I step in, sighing at the feeling of the water coursing down my fur. I look around for the soap bar. Strange, it's not on the little...platform? What do you call those things for putting soap in showers? Hmmm. Odd. I never realized I didn't know what they were called. Either way though the lack of soap is not a good thing. If I don't have soap I'll just get out of here smelling like wet fox.

I turn around to check behind me, maybe it's on one of the other little platforms. I find it, but not the way I expected. Instead my foot makes contact with it on the floor and before I know it I'm tumbling down to land right on my arse with a _thump!_ "Ow!" My brain feels like it hits the back of my skull, fortunately my headache isn't as bad it was before my nap. It still hurts though.

I rub the back of my head and am about to stand up when the shower door is flung open and Fox is standing over me, fully clothed, in the shower, looking like a panic stricken beast. "Krystal! Are you alright?"

Laughing I smile up at him. "Yes. I'm fine. Just slipped on the soap."

He looks devastated. "That's my fault. I forgot to pick it up off the floor last night."

Oh Fox. Always worrying over me. I look up at him from my position on the floor. It's strange to see him towering over me like that. We're the same height, though if I wear heels I'm taller than him. He hates it when I wear heels. The way the water is making his shirt stick to his chest though...my he's stayed in shape. "Fox?"

"Yes?"

"Is Marcus still asleep?"

Fox looks at me oddly for a moment. The wheels are turning, I give him a second. Then he smiles and nods. "Yeah. He is. Fast asleep. Completely. Like a rock. Or a log."

I just grin and pull him down with me. I kiss him and then whisper in his ear, "Fox, we're in the shower, you should be naked."

I may be hungover, but Fox and I rarely have a real opportunity to get busy. If Marcus is asleep, and he's actually sleeping soundly, then screw headaches and all the rest, I'm fucking my husband. And that's just what we do.

* * *

The next day I'm feeling better. The headache is gone, my breath no longer makes Marcus cry, and Fox and I are still in a good mood after yesterday's shower.

At the minute we're sitting in the living room watching a movie. I have Marcus cradled in my arms, the little orange-blueberry happily sucking his thumb, and I'm resting my head on Fox's shoulder. The peacefulness is broken when my perso-com vibrates. I reach for it, wondering who it could be. Fox pauses the movie. "Just a text. From Fay." I tell him.

It's a group text. _Hey guys! Want to hit the bars again this weekend?_

I read it once, then I read it again. She cannot be serious. But she is. Goddesses, I think my headache is back.


End file.
